1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tubular connector adapted to be connected to a tubular end of a rod member, more particularly to a tubular connector having a resilient tongue portion with a retaining member thereon to facilitate engagement with and disengagement from the rod member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubular connectors have wide applications. They can be found in pipeline connection, frameworks, playground facilities, etc.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional tubular connector 20 is adapted to interconnect rod members 10 of a framework. The tubular connector 20 is provided with a desired number of connecting sections 21 with an external diameter slightly smaller than the internal diameter of the rod member 10. During assembly of the framework, the rod members 10 are interconnected by sleeving end portions 11 of each rod member 10 on the connecting sections 21 of the respective tubular connectors 20. In order to ensure firm engagement of the rod members 10 and the tubular connectors 20, the connecting sections 21 and the rod members 10 have to be dimensioned to be press-fittable relative to each other. As such, engagement and disengagement of the rod members 10 and the tubular connectors 20 are not easy. If, for purposes of facilitating assembly, the connecting sections 21 and the rod members 10 are not configured to be press-fittable relative to each other, the resulting framework will not have sufficient structural strength to withstand heavy loads, and is susceptible to collapse.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a tubular connector to facilitate engagement with and disengagement from a tubular rod member.
Accordingly, a tubular connector of this invention is adapted to be connected to a tubular end of a rod member. The tubular end of the rod member has first outer and inner surrounding wall surfaces opposite to each other and surrounding a first axis. The first inner surrounding wall surface defines an engaging hole extending radially to be communicated with the first outer surrounding wall surface. The tubular connector includes a tubular member and a retaining member. The tubular member includes proximate and distal tubular ends opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction, and an intermediate portion interposed therebetween. The intermediate portion has second outer and inner surrounding wall surfaces opposite to each other and surrounding a second axis which is parallel to the longitudinal direction. The second outer surrounding wall surface is formed with two slits and a transverse slit. The two slits are spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, and extend respectively and radially to be communicated with the second inner surrounding wall surface and in the longitudinal direction. The transverse slit extends radially to be communicated with the second inner surrounding wall surface and in the transverse direction so as to inter-communicate the two slits at a position adjacent to the distal tubular end, thereby forming a resilient tongue portion. The retaining member is disposed on the resilient tongue portion, and has a front wall surface, a rear retaining wall surface opposite to the front wall surface in the longitudinal direction, and an intermediate wall surface interposed therebetween. The front wall surface and the rear retaining wall surface are respectively proximate to the distal and proximate tubular ends of the tubular member. The rear retaining wall surface extends radially and outwardly from the second outer surrounding wall surface of the intermediate portion at the resilient tongue portion, and is biased by the resilient tongue portion to move radially and outwardly. The tubular member is of such a dimension that when the distal tubular end is adapted to be brought to move along the first inner surrounding wall surface of the rod member while the second axis is aligned with the first axis, the retaining member will be depressed by the first inner surrounding wall surface of the rod member against biasing action of the resilient tongue portion until the rear retaining wall surface reaches the engaging hole and is biased by the resilient tongue portion to move radially and outwardly so as to be retained in the engaging hole.